


Lies behind that house

by Princessofthedogs



Series: Lies behind that house [1]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Rape, Villain Wins, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princessofthedogs/pseuds/Princessofthedogs
Summary: What happens if Luanne gets caught by him not even getting a chance to runaway. But a few years later Their daughter Lizzy will runaway and meets her aunt Averi. Seeing the city isn’t as bad like her dad said.
Relationships: Robert Callaghan/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Lies behind that house [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796950
Kudos: 1





	Lies behind that house

She was running for her life, but he got to her. He throws her inside. He turns at her, snarling. He slams the door and locking it shut. “No!” “Don’t it please!” She cries. She tried opening it but failed. She bends down crying. 

Averi sweetie wake up. “What is Ms. Ally?” She asked. The old lady was crying. “Why are you crying?” She frowns. I’m sorry your dad died.… “No!” “He’s not!” She cried. “You’re lying!” She gets up and starts running to his office. Sweetie come back!

“Dad!” Her heart sank. He wasn’t there. N…no… She shook her head. She runs outside to the front. “DADDY!” “Please don’t leave me too!” She fells to the ground crying. Averi… 

She was crying hard. I’m going to tell you something good news, she softly smiles. “What is it?” She gave her gloomy eyes. You’re going to stay with a nice lady and her nephew. But I want to stay with you, she cried. Sweetie I can’t take care of you, she frowns. 

I’m moving back to New York. “Can I go with you instead?” She frowns. You can’t, she frowns. Come on let’s get you dressed. She saw them putting her things in moving trunk. The old lady saw her but softly smiles. Averi sweetie this is for the best but I do know is you’re going to be happy; she smiles. 

Looks like we’re here. Thank you for everything, Mr. Keith. It’s my pleasure, Averi. She saw the café and a lady standing there. Hi there! Averi just stares at her. You can called Ms. Cass, she smiles. What are you holding? She didn’t answer. You’re being shy well that’s ok. She holding her sister’s fashion designs book, the old lady smiles.

“I know we going to have lot of fun!” She grins. Her pets come out. “Wow you have 3 dogs!” She was smiling at her. Do you want to see your room? Fine… Come on let’s go then! Do you like it? Thank you, it nice.

I told them to put your animal plushies right next to window. Her three dogs and cat walked in the room. I’m just going to leave you alone so you can look around your new room. But you can go upstairs say hi to my nephew. 

She left the room. Averi Saw Apple and Peach sleeping together. Sugar Bell sleeping too. But Rufus was standing next to her. Opens the door a bit and hearing their conversations. 

Averi is been though so much Cass, the old lady frowns. Everyone in her family has died leaving her heartbroken. Her mother died of cancer, her sister in a fire, her grandmother died of a heart attack and her father’s building collapsed he was in it. 

Averi sighed.

Back with Luanne…

She had more bruises then ever. “Why did you kill him?” She snarls at him. He doesn’t answer but smirked. He was the only family my sister had, she snarls. She has your mom. My mom died of cancer. There’s other people in your family. They are dead too, she snarls.

That’s what she gets for being rude little pest, he smirked. Luanne slaps him in check. “YOU NEVER CALL MY SISTER A PEST!” She spat. You just a murderer, a rapist, she snarls. If my dad was alive I hope he kicked your ass but he can’t because he died. 

He snarled at her, and he grabs drags her to the bed. He undressed her, removing everything. She screamed. He unbuckles his belt. He raped her again until the next morning.

She wakes up with covers over her. She turns to that he’s asleep. She gets up from the mattress and redress. You’re up so early. 

Callaghan… You can call me Robert, he smirks. Oh ok Robert. “What is it you’re going to tell me?” He sneers at her. Never mind, she sighs.

2 Weeks later…

She runs to bathroom and started to vomit. She did a lot by waking him up. “Luanne?” He went to check on her. 

He saw her looking ill and swallowed hard. I’be back. When he come back he passed her a pregnancy test. She looks at, swallowing hard. She came out the bathroom with a scared look on her face.

“What did it say?” He asked her with worried expression. It’s say positive…. “What our kid is going to say about us?” He snarled. “Why?” She frowns. “Because look at us!” I’m older than you and you’re just a teenager, he snarls.

“So are you going to let me go?” She slightly smiles. No, he growls. We’re going to raise her or him together. She frowned.

6 months later…

She had a big belly now. She sat down in the chair, rubbing her belly singing to them. Callaghan stops and listens to her sing. He impress by her voice. You sing beautiful, he smiles. She stops when hears him. She tried get up but failed.

Let me help you, he ran to her. “Why are you helping me?” She snarled. I don’t want you to get hurt and because I’m the father to your child, he frowned. 

“Now acting nice to me now?” She snarls. After you gave me bruises for hating my dad. You punished me if I didn’t listen that which you raped me, she had tears in her eyes. 

You’ve planted so many seeds in me and I’m probably carrying more then one baby. I think I’m having triplets, she softly smiled. She puts her hand on her belly. He looks at her seriously. 

He puts his too. He bends down to feel her belly. Hi, there. Daddy will protect all three of you and mommy from bad things, he was talking to them. 

9 months later…

She was panting hard and in pain. The screams for last time. He has two sons and one… Daughter. It’s a girl! Held her and seeing her having his eyes. She looks like you and me, he smiles.

He smiles at her. Your sons look like you, she sadly smiles. I will always protect to you Lizzy. He smiled at her. My boys Oliver and Henry, he smiles.

Can I see her? He passed her their daughter. My little sunshine, she sang to her. Luanne saw her daughter’s eyes,

They were his blue eyes, she even looks like me and her dad a lot, she thought. “Luanne our daughter is beautiful!” “She has my nose and our characteristics!” He said.


End file.
